At Last
by A.Hand.Full.Of.Pearls
Summary: Sequel to my Miss O'Brien/Mr Lang story "An Innocent Friendship" Please R&R If you want more, let me know!
1. Chapter 1

The hired room was quiet. The sea crashed against the sand as the wind whipped across the coast line. Andrew Lang lit a candle in the window with his shaky hands and turned to Sarah O'Brien.

Without words he held his hand out to her and she walked across the room to take it, warming his cold fingers with the nimble thin hands.

The cottage was dark and had not been expensive to rent.

Their small and simple pile of luggage lay unceremoniously dumped by the door. Unwanted and un-needed.

Sarah felt his rough fingers stroke the tight cuffs of her white shirt and his fingers slip underneath the cheap cotton and shivers shot though her body.

The feeling was alien and she was unsure of how to react to them.

Gently, hesitantly, she place her other pale hand on his strong arm and gripped the stiff material of his jacket between her fingers. His breath was warm as it drifted against her forehead. They were standing so close.

The room was bare.

Only an armchair, table and bed occupied the seaside cottage. There were foreboding signs of damp beginning to show around the walls and the old, drab wallpaper was peeling un-attractively but it felt safe; a sanctuary for two demons.

Slowly she found her way in to his arms and curled her arms around his neck, capturing his lips with hers.

The kiss was deep and needy, on both sides. It was so full of years of wanting and holding back. So ready to finally be passionate. Sarah could feel his large hands pressing firmly into the small of her back, his body pushed up against hers. She brought her hands down to embrace his neck, supporting his head and trailing her fingers tantalisingly across his soft skin.

He caught her hand with his and swiftly brought them to his lips and, staring her directly in the eye, kissed her cold fingers tenderly.

Sarah lent up and brush her lips against his cheek as he moved his hands to her shirt, slowly undoing the tiny, fabric covered buttons that covered her shirt. She nuzzled into him, enjoying the human contact and the stumbled backwards towards the bed, tripping over each other's tangled feet.

As he hands lowered Sarah began to un-tuck her shirt and mirror his movements so their hands met at her chest level and her shirt lay undone. Slowly, nervously he slipped the garment off her shoulders and layed it on the armchair, pulling off his jacket as he did do. Sarah stood timidly watching him from the end of the bed, this was so unlike her, this was a situation she had no control over. She was so naive and it scared her. They barely knew each other. But…he walked back over to her and instantly they were back in each others arms.

Sarah made quick work of his shirt buttons and he tugged the stiff garment off as she began to unfasten her skirts. Looking down at the floor she was surprised to find his hands on hers, moving them out of the way so he could unclasp the buttons and clips that held her heavy skirts and petticoats in place.

She looked up into his face as he worked and gently brushed her shaking hands against his bare chest, feeling the warmth of his skin and the faint beat of his heart. He looked up and caught her eye. Grinning slowly he kissed her, letting her skirts fall to the ground in a puddle at her feet. Sarah stood in her corset and shift and kissed him back, seeking anyway to be closer to him.

He pulled away abruptly and began to pull off his boots and Sarah followed suit, reaching up to take her rough woollen stockings off as well. His hand stopped hers at the bare skin of her thigh and she stepped back, taken aback by the contact.

"Let me do that"

Sarah could only nod and gulp. A fierce longing gripped her heart and she let him push her back on to the bed and felt his fingers begin to pull the fabric away from her legs, feeling the cold air rush at her and she shivered at his touch. When he had finished he kneeled up and hugged her waist as she sat on the bed in front of him. She tentatively stroked his head and he reached up and began to unhook her corset, freeing her from its constricting confinements.

She raised him up and threw the corset across the room so it landed with a soft thud on the chair. Sarah stood before him in only her chemise and he smiled affectionately at her and drew her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. His arms traced the contours of her back, every curve and in return she layed her head against his chest breathing in his clean, manly scent.

Unexpectedly he scooped her into his arms and lifted her feet off the ground; Sarah clutched at his shoulders and bit back a shriek of shock and surprise, good surprise.

Without a word he turned to the bed and threw her on it, letting his braces drop from his shoulders and climbed on after her. Sarah scrambled into the pillows and pushed the covers back, loving the feel of the soft linen against her bare legs. He caught her in his arms and she struggled to keep a soft whimper of lust from escaping her lips.

"My hair…let me unpin my hair" Her voice can out hoarse and her breath shallow.

Sarah could not admit to herself that she was frightened.

She wanted this so badly. The closeness, him but…

Gently his hands brushed her neck and turned her around so she was leaning against her chest, she lent into his touch and slowly he began to pull her hair out of its tight bun and dropped teasing kisses across the pale skin of her neck. At last, after what seemed like an age, her hair was free and fell down her back in a dark cascade of curls. She turned around in his arms and found herself on top of him, inches from his face. It was her turn to be teasing. Slowly she bent down and met his lips; barely touching and then immediately she pulled away and watched his reaction. He smirked up at her and threw his arms around her, roughly rolling her over so their legs were tangled and he could imprison her lips with his, passionately pushing against her. Sarah responded, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling her self up to meet his kiss.

He trailed his hand up her side and hovered at her waist, stroking the curve between her hip and tiny waist. She groan against his kiss and he pulled away uncertainly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?…it will ruin you"

"Don't be daft, I'm already ruined"

"I mean…"

"I know…and I don't care"

Sarah looked into his face, breathless with overwhelming emotion.

"I love yer, yer know"

His face broke into a wonderful smile.

"I love you too"

She pulled him back down on top of her and it seemed to settle the matter. His hand tenderly brushed against her hips, waist and then stroke the curve of her breast. Sarah trembled at his touch. Shyly he moved his lips away from hers and brought his head down to her chest level, kissing her though the thin fabric of her under shift. Sarah moaned and bit her lip, winding her hand through his hair as he kissed her in such a personal place.

After a moment he stopped and lent up, kissing her throat with care as she whimpered softly.

"Ready?" His voice was low and there was no denying the heat between them.

Slowly she moved her legs apart and she felt his pull his trousers off.

The candle blew out over at the window sill and the room was bathed in darkness.

His hands seeked her out and he called her name softly, his hand landed on her thigh, making her jump and she sat up to meet him, pulling off her chemise as she did so. In the darkness she felt much less exposed and their skin met gently, his arms strong around her back, supporting her as her legs parted.

The bed creaked for a few moments as they settled themselves into one another and then Sarah gasped in pain as they truly became one.

"Sorry" His voice sounded afraid but he kept his control and she felt him kiss her forehead.

"It's fine, keep goin'…" Sarah trailed off as they moved together.

It was not beautiful or perfect but it was them, together at last.

When it was over she lay curled up in his arms, the covers gathered around them. The stars shone through the curtains and Sarah watched the shadows of his face as he slept. No nightmare tonight for him, his hand lay under the curve of her breast. It's weight was comforting and lovely.

She signed in contentment.

Sarah O'Brien had done the right thing in running away with Andrew Lang.


	2. Chapter 2

Light shone dimly through the crack in the curtains, leaving a trail of gold light across the room and catching the dust as it settled. The wind whooshed around the little cottage and made the sand dance across the beach outside as morning broke across the bay.

Andrew Lang lay on his back in the middle of the bed, eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

He liked the quiet. He liked the warmth of the woman curled into his side. He loved listening to her soft, slow breathing. She looked different as she slept, less stern. Her hair was messy, spread across the white pillow in a tumble of dark curls. His arm was safely around her shoulders and her hand lay carelessly on his bare chest, her fingers small and slight and sprawled.

Last night he had not been troubled by dreams.

He smiled, letting his mouth fall into the unfamiliar shape.

Sarah gently stirred beside his and he felt her bare leg loop over his and pull him closer as she drifted close to waking up. He let his fingers brush her bare shoulder with a light touch and pulled the soft bed covers further over them.

As he watched she blinked her eyes open and stared into his face.

Her expression was one of contentment but at the same time she looked so very, very vulnerable. She lent her head into his shoulder and gazed up at him though her dark eyelashes shyly.

"Thank yer" Her voice broke the silence of the room and as if in answer the dust swayed though the slither of golden light from the window.

"What for?"

In reply she kissed his pale shoulder and slipped her arms around his waist, snuggling into him.

They lay like that, together as the room grew lighter around them. He traced circles on her back lazily. Sarah watched his face, relaxed and happy in his arms.

"What do you want to do today?" He tone was low and Sarah could hear the faint inflection of seduction in his tone and grinned up at him.

She swung herself over him and felt his large hands grip her legs, letting his thumbs stroke her untouched skin. Leaning over his face she allowed herself to pause and placed her hands teasingly on his chest, her hair fell loosely down her bare back and made a curtain around their face as she bent over him.

Andrew smirked and leaned up towards her, kissed her lips as she offered them to him teasingly.

Their lips barely brushed before she pulled away, eyebrow raised in a silent question.

He left his hands teasingly trail up her legs till they rested on her waist and then caught her fast and swung her round so she was underneath and he was on top, in control. Her eyes were bright and sparkled in the morning light. He buried his face into her neck and kissed her collarbone, dotting kisses across her neck where the skin was so frail and her pulse beat franticly. Her hands gripped his back so her nails dug into the skin and her legs brushed lightly against his sides begging for closeness.

He took possession of her roughly so the bed creaking intermingled with his moans and her lustful cries.

Afterwards he lay on the bed, sheets tangled around him loosely as she slipped away to the luggage in the bed cover to open the luggage. He watched her graceful bare feet on the wooden floor and smirked as she pulled the two things she would need for the day from her suitcase; cigarettes and matches….And a nightgown. With a fumble she dropped the sheets and pulled the nightgown over her head, covering her body just enough for modesty whilst still wearing little enough to be confident of herself.

She sauntered back over to him, the white fabric of the gown billowing around her as she walked, Andrew put his arms behind his head and rested himself, watching how beautifully her dark silhouette nearly but just didn't quite show through the nightgown.

Sarah crawled back onto the bed and flopped next to him, leaning against his side casually and lighting up a smoke, adopting the post she had sat in for years outside Downton. It looked so out of place here, yet so right and natural for her, her arms folded across her chest and the fag loosely clasped between her fingers. She offered it to him and took a slow drag without taking it from her, her fingers brushed his lips and he kissed then ever so lightly. A small smile escaped her lips and she turned into him, pulling the sheets up around them.

Andrew looked out of the window, the small amount her could see through the curtains, and watched the wave's crash on the sand of the beach.

"Want to go fer a walk?"

Sarah's voice cut though the companionable stillness and he stroked the leg that rested against his, softly, slowly, she closed her eyes at the movements and sighed contentedly.

"In a minute" He brushed his hair with his hand, slicking it back into a neater line. Sarah grinned at him and blew smoke into the cold morning air.

"I liked it better when it was untidy" She reached up and messed it back up, letting her free hand stroke the side of his face, he brought his arms around her thin waist and nuzzled his head into her neck, breathing in her natural fragrance, it calmed him when he was afraid and aroused him when he was not. She let slip a very un Sarah like giggle and tried to push his away but that only fuelled his passion and he pushed her down into the pillows and littered kisses across her chest. She swatted him good naturedly and ran her hand along his spine, feeling the bumps in the skin and where his muscles held tension.

They were lost in each other once again.

Later the wandered along the deserted beach barefooted, leaving footprints in the sand for the sea to wash away. Sarah wore a long, simple blue dress and shawl and Andrew in his suit trousers and shirtsleeves. They didn't need to dress up or take care of their reputations; there was no one there to judge them. Sarah had twisted her hair loosely into a bun but had lost all her pins the previous night so tendrils of curls fell in the wind and the best thing was she didn't even care.

They walked arm in arm, stumbling on the uneven ground, laughing and talking about nothing.

The orange sun was high in the sky, beaming down on them and Sarah let her head fall back to catch the suns warm glow on her cold face.

He caught her around the waist from behind and clutched her to him, as if afraid she would disappear. Sarah lent back in his embrace and stroked his hands with hers, watching the waves breaking on the shore.

The world turned around them but they stood still.

In her head she knew life could not remain like this for long but her heart wanted to continue like this eternally.

Soon they would have to wake up from this dream of happiness.

But not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked back along the beach as dusk fell, hands clasped together loosely. The sky deepened in colour and the sun slowly began to sink down into the sea. The waves lapped gently on the sand as Sarah hesitantly dipped her bare toe in the icy water.

Andrew stood beside her grinning, relaxed and at ease in these comforting surroundings. Sarah splashed the water, sending droplets on to her skirts and into the cool air. Slowly she moved around and splashed he with the clear salt water. His face first registered shock and then amusement and his forehead creased in the calculation of his revenge. Sarah stood before him on her toes, ready to run at any moment, licking her lips in excitement.

He stood perfectly still but his eyes glinted with readiness. Sarah let out a shriek, a mixture of childish terror and adult pleasure, and then ran along the sand as fast as her legs would carry her. She gathered her copious skirts in her nimble skilled hands and bolted across the landscape, kicking up water as she went.

Andrew was in close pursuit, shirt is disarray as it became un-tucked as he ran with easy ability after her. Within moments he had caught her.

Throwing his strong arms around her waist he pulled her into his chest and kissed her neck, now freckled in the hot sun, nuzzling into the warm skin. She fought him weakly, feebly laughing as he kissed her ear.

The tide drew in around them and suddenly they were standing on their own little island, cut off from the rest of the beach.

Sarah gasped and turned around to face him, Andrew didn't even look surprised at the turn of events, simply smirked.

Without warning he scooped her into his arms and waded into the sea back towards their cottage. Sarah buried her head in his strong chest and listened to his steady heart beat as he rescued her yet again. Her arms were around his shoulders without thought; it was so natural that they belonged there.

With a manly grin down at her he strode out of the other side of the water and back towards to cottage, kicking the door open with is leg roughly. His trousers were soaked up to the knee, making the material darken.

Still he held her firmly in his arms, supporting her back with one and her legs with the other. Her skirts trailed down and flutter as he walked into the room.

It was cold in the little room now the sun had gone to bed but in his safe hold Sarah felt warm.

He walked directly to the bed and sat her down on it, swinging her feet out like you would with a small child and drying them on his trousers. Sarah watched him though her lashes, somewhat overwhelmed by his unexpected domination and tenderness. His fingers brushed the sensitive skin of her soles and a jolt shot through her.

"Yer should take yer trousers off before yer catch yer death..." She trailed off smirking, eyebrow raised with a challenge.

Without hesitation he un-fastened his belt and stood with confidence before her. The moon light framed his silhouette against the window and she could see every feature harshly outlined on his lovely face. He very purposely looked her directly in the eyes and dropped his trousers onto the floor where they lay, sodden and un-needed.

Sarah clapped her hands with mirth and rocked back onto the bed as he dived on top of her, capturing her eager lips with his and unbuttoning her dress without a fumble, as was their shared trade and skill. Her dress was quickly thrown on the wooden floor next to his trousers.

The moon shone brightly down on them.

She awoke with a start.

It was horribly dark in the room, dark and cold. Sarah shivered under the thin covers and tried to bury herself back into Andrews's arms. He was fast asleep, a dead weight with his leg over hers she tried to reposition herself by turning over and...

THUMP

She fell out of the bed, taking the sheets with her.

"Sarah?"

He woke up, startled.

"Where are you?"

There was a pause as Sarah felt stupid emotion cloud her usually logical mind. On one hand she want t giggle at the tumble and his obvious comical disorientation but on the other she bit back the urge to cry.

It wasn't that she had hurt herself; well she had knocked her elbow but that didn't really count, but it was more being out of his arms. She felt the loss of his embrace like the loss of air. As if she was being strangled.

"Sarah?" She could see his faint outline sitting up in the empty bed, hands dancing across the mattress to find her.

Slowly she pulled herself back up and caught his hands in hers.

"I thought you'd gone...

"Don't be daft..." Her tone was light and soft, hiding the sorrow she felt at his words.

Crawling back into the sheets she found his arms gently guiding her next to him; as her back pressed into his chest, his lips brushed lightly against the nape of her neck sending tingles down her spine. His breath was warm against her cool flesh. Sarah closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing. How long would this dream last? It felt like it was already slipping anyway…she knew she didn't deserve it and it broke her heart to think of life away from him now. His hand traced the rise of her arm, from wrist up to her shoulder, letting his fingers taps slowly across the skin. It was soothing and welcome. At the brink of sleep his voice broke the silence.

"If I asked you to marry me, would you?" His tone was tentative and unsure, so different to the confidence of his manner earlier.

Sarah opened her eyes in shock and stared into the darkness ahead of her, hands clutching the sheets. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? She opened her mouth the reply but found no words, just a shrill gasp. His arms loosened on her waist and she felt herself fall back wards until she rested flat of the bed, staring at the dark and damp ceiling. His hand cupped her cold cheek and she held it with her own, cradling his touch so it would not be withdrawn.

"Yer haven't asked me yet…"

"Marry me"

His words were blunt and simple and yet for some reason they set alarm bells ringing in Sarah's head. Bleeding hell, she had run away with his man for Gods sakes! But marriage, it made it so real and for some reason in her head it couldn't be real. If it was real the dream would shatter.

She gulped and felt him brush her throat calmly, letting his fingers trail possessively over her skin.

It was like they were two different people; nice and nasty.

Now was the time to decide which.


	4. Chapter 4

They lay beside each other. Andrew slept on his side, hand on her stiff arm. Sarah lay on her back uncomfortably staring at the ceiling, her mind racing with emotions and thoughts making it too difficult to think straight. She had run away with this man, hadn't she? It was simple, uncomplicated; the need for closeness and reassurance…but, love?

Was it love?

Sarah had never really felt love before.

It felt funny.

The room was getting brighter with every second that slipped past, dawn was breaking over the beach and it was heartbreaking. She could see the glint of gold as the light caught the sand and the faint call of the seagulls as they flew across the landscape, calling the world to wake up. In the fresh light she slowly turned her head on the pillow and stared in Andrews face next to her. He looked like a little mouse; all curled up, with his little nose and neat, swept back hair. She studied him as he slept, letting the soft pillow rug comfortingly against her cheek.

She did love him.

It hit her with surprise.

Shaking she sat up, letting the covers slide away from her body and moved out of bed, pulling on her cream nightgown as she did so. Her feet made no sound as she padded across the floor to the window. Without sound she gently pulled the curtain back and sat on the window ledge, letting the bright morning sun light up her face. Her hair tumbled in disarray down her back and she pulled her hand through the long dark curls, winding them around her fingers to sooth herself. Bringing her legs up on to the window sill she wrapped her arms round her knees and hugged them to her chest, feeling the shapes of her own body. It was curious, the way he touched her. It excited her, made her breathless. Closing her eyes she bent forwards and laid her head on the soft fabric of her nightgown that clung to her knees and listened to her steady heartbeat.

"Sarah?"

A warm hand was placed in the centre of her back, supporting her weight. She sat up with a jerk and opened her eyes sleepily. The room was unexpectedly bright and yet she felt the cold air swirl around her.

"What are you doing over here?" His soft tone brought her back to reality, it was daytime. He stood behind her and she rested against him. His hands came down to her shoulders and began to massage the tense flesh, working from arms to neck. Sarah stared blankly out onto the beach and frowned.

"Did yer mean what yer said?"

"What did I say?"

"Nothing…"

He stopped rubbing her shoulders and she felt him move away. At his loss she bit back the urge to whimper.

Without warning she felt herself bodily lifted off the window ledge and carried back to the bed. His arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her firm. From her position she couldn't see his face. It struck her that this was what she loved about him; he was so changeable, one moment so weak and the next so very dominating. Sarah was surprised once again when he set her down, feet first, on the floor next to him. She steadied her self using his arms and looked into his face. His expression was stern and set.

"Andrew…?"

He got down on one knee.

Sarah gasped and felt all the air rush out of her lugs at once as though she had been hit by something very forceful in the chest, she stood stock still, hands clasped to her chest and eyes wide.

"Marry me?"

He held out a little box in front of him.

She took it with shaking hands.

Inside was a simple gold band, it sat innocently in the box, staring up at her. The sounds that escaped her lips were not human, so overwhelmed by sudden joy as she was. She threw herself down beside him and hugged him close, letting a few tears of happiness escape her trembling eyelids. She could hear him chuckling softly into her hair and his strong arms on her back.

After a while they broke apart and he took the ring from its little box and she offered him her hand timidly. The ring slipped on and gleamed with pride, he bent down and kissed it, letting his lips linger on her fingers, tenderly stroking her palm with his thumb. Sarah gulped and felt her throat constrict with glee, she just could not contain it. She threw her arms about his neck again and kissed his face passionately, cheeks, nose, ears…any skin she could reach.

Breathlessly they broke apart and found that they could not break eye contact, the smile in Sarah's heart was so genuine. She wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time.

Abruptly she jumped up and, grabbing his hand, pulled him with her to the doorway. He laughed and pulled her back, sliding his arm so casually round her waist as if it were always meant to be there.

"Where are we going?"

"Ter the church!" She felt giddy with joy, if they were to be married, why not right now?

"But you're not dressed!" He pulled her into his embrace and held her as she struggled unnecessarily towards the door. They fought playfully for a moment and she wriggled against his grip pushing her hands against his chest whilst he kissed her neck.

"It's time to go…" She broke off, words trailing uselessly behind her. The glint in his eye was so powerful, so full of lust. Without hesitation he brought his lips forcefully against her and she responded as enthusiastically back, winding hr arms yet again around his neck. His arms slipped around her waist and down her back, so low, so intimate. Roughly he pushed her back against the cottage wall and she felt her back slam against the stone without caring; all she wanted was him.

Gently he brought a hand down to her thigh and moved her legs apart, pulling them up. With a jump she had her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, feet interlock around his back. His strong arms supported her as he possessed her and she cried out into his hair with gasps and whimpers.

This was what she wanted.

Afterwards he carried her back to the bed and made her tea, slowly boiling the kettle over the coal stove in the corner in only his trousers. She lay on the bed, wrapped up in the sheets and watched him smiling. He smiled gingerly back and walked over to her, taking her hand in his as she offered it coyly. The golden band glinted on her finger as it caught the light and made her heart swell with the new emotion.

Later, once they had both had time to calm down, she lay on top of him, head against his chest taking in the gravity of what had just happened. He brushed the hair away from the side of her face almost shyly and stroked her bruised lips with his finger softly.

"Sorry"

"Why"

"I hurt you"

Teasingly she lent forwards swiftly and bit the tip of his finger lightly. His eyes widened in shock but then relaxed as she kissed the red mark she had made.

"There, do'yer see? We're even"

In the corner the kettle hissed, hot water forgotten and insignificant in the strange new life they were about to face together.


	5. Chapter 5

The afternoon drew in cold and grey and the beach was covered with dense hovering mist. Andrew had built up a fire in the dusty fireplace and had dragged the old red leather armchair closer to it for warmth. Now they both sat in it, squashed together, Sarah snuggled happily into his lap and pulled the bed covers over them.

Lazily he ran his hand through her dark hair, curling the thick ringlets round his fingers and loosely plaiting it without thought.

Sarah leaned into his touch and played with the gold band wrapped around her finger. She twisted it and smiled as the weight changed on her skin. It was a new experience, wearing jewellery, and she rather liked it. Back at Downton she had always had to polish and drape the pearls and glittering diamonds around her ladyship's neck and watch her glow with radiance.

Now it was her turn.

The beach was all quiet suddenly and through the window they could see the mist begin to clear. The sky was still heavy with swirling grey clouds and Sarah turned into Andrews's chest and stroked the line of his breast bone, letting her fingers trail across his rib cage as he lent into her neck and lightly bit the soft skin behind her ear.

She purred like a kitten and wrapped her arms around his smooth neck, holding him closer as he nipped his way teasingly alone her collar bone till it disappeared in to her nightgown. He growled in disappointment.

"Oh, hush..." She tapped on his nose playfully and stared out of the window once again, content in his embrace.

Big, pearly drops of rain began to fall along the dark shore and the sand darkened at its hard touch. Sarah watched, transfixed by the sudden change, so aware of her own sudden change of heart. It was strange to see the bright sun light pierce the shadowy clouds and yet it still rained, the hope of the warm glowing sunshine made her jump up and run to the door.

Andrew chuckled good naturally and let her lead him, pulling his large rough hands in her small slight ones.

They ran along the beach together through the rain and into the cold sea. He plunged in, head first and emerged a second later, drenched to the skin, but face full of the joy of freedom. She threw her arms around his waist and kissed his chest, bare where his shirt had come unbuttoned.

The sun shone daringly though the clouds. Steadily he kissed her forehead, cupping her face firmly with his hands. Their lips brushed so briefly and then she pulled him down on top of her, falling back onto the soft sand.

The waves lapped around them as he stroked her waists gently, cupping her breast though her sodden dress and bringing his lips against it, tenderly sucking. Sarah cried out at the un-expectedness of his intimate touch and ran her hand, claw like, across his back.

She swung her body over his and straddled his waist, sitting on top of him, knees buried carelessly in the sand. The heavy rain fell all around them but it didn't stop their touching skin burning like fire.

She cradled his face with her trembling hands and brushed his hair from his fore head, he grinned up at her, running his hands delicately over her thighs and watched her shiver with anticipation. She bent over him, letting her face fall inches from his and whispered in his ear, kissing the curl of the skin into his hair line.

"Catch me if yer can…"

Before he could react she had flew away up the beach, laughing madly as she kicked up the sand in her rush to get back to the house, back to the bed. She could hear him behind her, footsteps splashing in the sea. She lent her head fall back as she ran, taking in some of the cool rain as it splattered against her cheeks, cooling her. In only her nightgown she raced without restraint, loving the freedom of her new life. At the door of the cottage she paused, breathless and leaned against the door frame. It hadn't really sunk in that all she was wearing was a cotton nightgown and her new gold engagement band. Well, that could be altered soon enough. With a small smirk to herself she drew off her sodden shift and let it drop to the floor, letting her wet feet lead her to the bed she flopped down and let her long hair spread across the pillow, leaving little trails of moisture across the clean sheets.

He stood in the doorway, watching her silently.

Slowly he followed her to the bed and stood beside it, staring down at her. His face was wet. He was crying.

Slowly she pulled herself up and let her arms slip around his neck. She kissed away his tears, they tasted salty and he closed his eyes at her touch. His hands softly rested upon her hips and he lent his head against her pale neck, breathing in her comforting scent.

"What's wrong?"

He sniffed pathetically and she loved him all the more for it.

"I'm happy"

She brought the sheet up around her and he took it off her, wordlessly, and began to dry her wet skin, brushing the smooth cotton against her bare arms, waist, and legs. She sat there and let him, eyes dark and content. Andrew moved her damp hair away from her back and plaited it neatly in a pile on top of her head. She turned around obediently, clutching a blanket against her legs. She loved being looked after, years of tending to others and now this luxury, she would repay him tomorrow. She felt him trace the curves of her back and he muttered softly, angrily.

"Your bruised…"

"Yes, stone walls are quite rough, yer know"

"Sorry"

"I'm not" She turned, eyebrow raise and smirked at him, his large hand was still sprawled across her back, supporting her. He kissed her with reserve, slowly and lingering, hesitatingly slipping is hand down the curve of her stomach, past her hips and…she wasn't aware that she was holding her breath till he touched her in such a forbidden place. She looked into his eyes and stopped his hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissing his palm softly.

"Strip or yer'll catch yer death" He did, with a grin and joined her on the bed. The fire burned low in the corner of the room and the rain pounded heavily on the roof. Sarah crawled on top of him and layed her head on his chest. Andrew pulled the dry covers around them and wrapped his arms protectively about her back.

Sarah snuggled in and felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep.

There was no place she would rather be.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah strode through the village purposefully, dressed in her grey suit, neat and normal. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun and her face was set, her manner brisk. The seaside town was small and quiet. The shop keeper smiled at her as she brought food for the week and cigarettes. Her gold band caught the light and the young woman smiled and offered her congratulations warmly, like a friend. It gave Sarah a decidedly odd feeling.

She walked back along the path to the beach slowly, pausing to take in the view. Never before had she had the time to do as she pleased, to be a lady of leisure.

Their beach was secluded and practically private; the cottages own little heaven.

Sarah felt the warm summer breeze blow against the cheeks and brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the bright sun. The beach was empty and the sand glowed and glittered enticingly; the sea was a lovely deep blue.

She sat on the sandy hills, speckled with long dry grass and un-laced her black leathers boots and slipped off her rough stockings. Steadily she pushed her feet into the soft sand, loving the feeling of the smooth grains between her toes. She padded down the slopes, swinging her basket freely in her hand.

The wind whipped her hair round her face and pulled it from her constricting bun.

Next to the cottage she paused, Andrew was not inside. Her heart jumped into her throat and for a horrible panicked moment she truly believed he had gone.

"Sarah!" His voice was like honey on her ears and she turned to the sea, the part hidden behind the cottage. He stood, waist deep, in the salty water, naked and proud. His hair was messy and dripped with waters, his chest bared at her and he grinned. Sarah put her head on one side and smirked, regarding him with an open mouth, licking her lips in question. He strode out of the water the meet her and threw his arms around her in a tight embrace, soaking her clean clothes. She roughly cupped his cheeks with her hands and pulled his cold lips to her warm ones, glad that he was here with her.

She started a small fire and unpacked the food whilst he dried himself with a towel, slowly watching her from the middle of the room.

"Did yer miss me?" Her voice was sly and low, she asked without turning, trying to busy herself with unimportant work.

"Course"

She heard his footsteps behind her and then his hand was on her back, undoing her skirts and tracing the curves of her corset through her shirt. Slowly she turned around and began to unbutton her shirt. He watched, transfixed, as she removed her shirt, revealing her cream corset. Her chest heaved slightly and he brought his hand to trace the rise of her breast, cupping the warm skin through the stiff boning. She pushed he back and he stumbled and sat down on the bed, hands sprawled across the covers. Sarah unhooked her corset slowly, teasingly and bent over him, brushing her lips against his but pulling away before he could return the love.

She dropped her corset carelessly on the floor and, pulled her shift up about her legs, straddled him. His hands came around her back to support her and hers mirrored his on his strong shoulders. It was slow and meaningful, moving as one. He slipped back further on the bed and lay back. Sarah tossed her head and brought her hand to her bun, pulling the pins from the harsh bun and letting her dark curls fall down her back in a wave.

It was delicious, this freedom. Intoxicating.

They lay together afterwards, sprawled in heap in the middle of the bed, he nestled his head into her chest and she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair affectionately.

That night they slept apart, giving each space to gather their own thoughts.

The next morning they awoke with the dawn, washing their clothes in the sea together and tiding the cottage.

"Do yer still think of Downton?"

Andrew braided her hair into a sweeping bun, gently tucking and pinning the loose curls. Sarah sat cross legged in front of him in her nightgown on the bed, happily playing with her ring.

"No...why do you?" His voice was soft and it was obvious he wasn't concentrating on the task in hand. She sighed and lent back against him, loving the feeling of his fingers brushing against her tense back. His hands slipped down the material and rested on her hips as he leaned against her, kissing her exposed neck.

"What do you think?"

Gingerly Sarah stood up and went to peer into the window, looking at her harsh reflection. Her normally strict look was softened by a looser bun, curled at the base of her neck with tiny plaits threading their way round. She gasped and turned around; her face lit up with a brilliant smile and threw her arms around him. Their lips met, almost shyly, in a simple timid kiss.

Their wedding was to take place that afternoon, it seemed so far away, like a dream.

Andrew pulled on his stiff white shirt slowly, taking extra care on buttoning his sleeves just so, and grinned as she slipped her arms loosely round his waist in a brief embrace.

Sarah had no wedding dress, just wore her best pale cream shirt that she had taken pain to embroider with blue flowers and a simple grey skirt. She let him pulled her white silk stockings in, the ones she had brought as a young hopeful woman but never had the courage to wear. His hands grazed her thighs as he straightened the frail lace.

"Not now..." She moaned into his ear as he kissed her cheek with a lingering breath.

They walked to the church in the village arm in arm, the picture of a respectable couple.

The bright afternoon sun shone through the painted glass of the chapel windows as they held hands beneath the alter. The reds and greens fell across the white of her shirt, making them dreamlike. It felt odd them as devils being bound together in the holy place.

They had no friends there, no family but the vicar's wife stepped in to witness and brought her friend, the shopkeeper.

Sarah signed her name with a firm hand, Andrew wrote his next to hers. It looked so good on paper, a proper marriage licence, allowing them to finally be together lawfully.

The vicar placed a blessing over them as they knelt beside each other, hands clasped.

Finally Sarah was doing something right.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Lady Grantham,_

_I am truly sorry..._

Sarah rubbed her forehead in frustration and closed her eyes, scribbling out another letter opening. Around the bed lay discarded letters that she had written and then torn up. Nothing was working, she just could not put bloody pen to paper and write the truth. It had been nearly a month since they had fled Downton, a month since either of them had worked.

The guilt had started to sink back in.

She closed her eyes wearily and flopped back on to the soft pillows. Andrew stirred slightly beside her but didn't wake up, he was fast asleep. She rolled over and laid her cheek against his chest, breathing in his comforting scent. This was the only good choice she had ever made in her life and no matter what evil thoughts trickled into her head she was not going to ruin it.

The sky outside was a boring grey and the sea splashed dully against the rocks, making ripples in the rock pools. Repercussions, the aftermath...she was hiding from so many things.

But...Sarah looked up into the gentle face of the man beside her, so shy and timid when outside of their little heaven but so very powerful and manly when he took possession of her.

Sitting back up she brushed the loose strands of hair off her face and determined to have finished the dreaded letter explaining herself to Lady Grantham before Andrew woke up. It was dawn.

The cloak on the wall chimed loudly, hours later, announcing it was well past lunchtime and Andrew woke with a start, sweating and breathless. Sarah turned around in her pile of discard letters and touched his trembling hand.

His skin was hot to touch and he flinched away, eyes unseeing with flecks of red fear glinting in his pupils.

For a moment he looked ready to fight, to strike out, to kill.

"Andrew?"

The breath he had been holding in was released in a sudden shaky sob.

She tentatively put her hands on his face and kissed his warm brow, soothing away his nightmares. He obediently rocked forward at her touch, nestling into her chest and clutching the fabric of her nightgown with his white knuckled fingers. She let him cry; stroking his bowed head, and rocked him as you would a sick child.

"It...it was so real"

"I know, I know" She murmured into his head, wrapping her legs around his sprawled ones, pulling him closer to her.

They sat together on the bed for a long time, till his breathing became closer to normal and the sun broke through the clouds across the beach. Andrew wound his fingers into her hair and rubbed it against his cheek, as if taking energy from it. He paused for a moment, studying it, the flecks of black and brown as they twisted into curls.

"Can I have a lock of your hair?"

"What for?"

"I don't know..."

Sarah lent her head onto of his and kissed it tenderly.

"Yer can have whatever yer want, my love"

He looked up at her, eyes shining, and brushed a finger against her lips. Sarah was surprised by her own affection, it was so very easy to be nice, to offer comfort and yet for years she had pushed against it, not let anyone even close enough to touch. But now, now she had let this man right under her skin, into her heart.

Sarah cupped his face in her long, sun tanned fingers and let the tips work in soothing circles along his heavy brow. He heaved a sift sigh and closed his eyes, tilting his head back into her warm hands. She lowered herself and kissed his open mouth, slowly, cautiously. He kissed back, bringing his arms around her middle.

They broke apart and she smiled down at him, her face clouded in thought.

"What's the matter?" His tone was quiet and he stared up into her eyes with his lovely vulnerable ones. Shifting slightly he curled his legs round hers in comfort.

"I was going ter write a letter ter her ladyship...but I can't...I just can't...how can I even begin?"

"I don't have an answer for you, Sarah"

"Oh"

"Sorry"

She grimaced and kissed his nose. "Don't be daft, its not yer fault!"

Another week passed them by before Sarah sat down with an ink pen clutched firmly in her hand. She sat on the windowsill, poised to write but still found she couldn't. She hid her face in the curtains and breathed in the dusty scent of reality.

She sat for hours, letting the afternoon slip by un-noticed, and still did not write a thing.

"Sarah?"

She peered gingerly round the curtains in the soft evening light and couldn't help but grin. Andrew lay in the middle of the bed, lazily reclining on the pillows, arm stretched out to her.

"Come to bed" He tried to wink but it didn't work, instead he just blinked. Sarah threw back her head back and laughed, glad of the distraction.

Slowly she sauntered over to the bedpost and leaned against it, casually undoing the buttons that ran down the front of her nightgown. He sat up, alert at her sensual action and shuffled over to take over undressing his wife. Sarah smirked as she slapped his hands away and continued to ever so slowly undress herself.

Andrew pouted and frowned; bring up his hands instead to her face. She danced just out of his reach and wriggled her finger at him.

"Yer can't touch till I say so..."

His mouth hung open, forming the perfect O of surprise and then the corners of his lips perked up in a smile. Petulantly he lay back on the bed and Sarah walked back round, pulling the sheets away as she did so, smirking happily to herself at the flash of lust in his eyes when she swept her judging gaze over his naked body, letting her eyes linger...

He raised his eyebrow in suggestion and she crawled on to the bed, nightgown tantalisingly open to the chest.

Sarah straddled him, no skin touched, only their eyes meant.

She placed her hands carefully on each side of his head and bent down towards him, so close to his face as if to kiss but pulled away at the last second, he groaned and leaned up to her, arms coming to hold her.

"Not yet..." Sarah purred teasingly and wrapped her long fingers round his wrist to restrain him. His breath hitched at the contact and Sarah relished the power she had over him. With restraint she lowered her body against his and felt their hips meet, if only just, he bucked against the contact and she swayed her body against his touch.

He growled wrapped his legs and arms around hers, catching her fast, the spell was broken and their lips meet with passion, bruising and forceful. Slow, lingering thrusts, this time, for the first time Sarah felt sorrow instead of joy. She wrapped her arms across his back tightly and felt him groan against her lips.

The dust settled in the cottage once again and Sarah lay on her back, crisp white sheets lightly covering her body, softly he snuggled into her, moving her onto her side and wrapping his arms comfortingly around her waist. His body fitted hers perfectly; she lent against him and sighed, emitting cold condensation into the air. He kissed her bare shoulder.

"I have ter go back ter Downton…"

"I know"

_Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long! I went to stay with an old school friend for the weekend and had no laptop or internet so I could upload my stories like I promised! I'm doing 2 stories tonight to make up for it and should have another extra one tomorrow as well! Love to you all, my faithful readers and followers. A review or follow on tumblr is always appreciated! Xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors note: Before you read this chapter please be aware that it is in NO way spoilers for the coming episode this Sunday (aka the last in the second series) This is purely my mind telling the story of Sarah and Andrew Lang if they had run away together at the beginning of the second series. Please review! Xxx_

The train ride back to Downton was uncomfortable and made Sarah's stomach twist with a terrible nauseas feeling. Andrew sat next to her, holding her coat tendering across his knees. Husband and wife, bound together in guilt and love. She watched the country speed past them as they left the comfort of the coast and felt as if she was once again loosing a part of herself.

The comfort of their little heaven had been left behind; the bed in which she was so happy, so full of joy and delight was left empty.

His fingers gently grazed her clenched hand on her leg and she felt him softly slip his hand into hers, rubbing the tense skin and attempting to sooth her nerves.

Sarah sighed and lent her burning head against the cool glass of the window pane. It did not good as it rattled with the shift of the train as it tore through the landscape.

Downton was drawing closer and closer.

It scared her.

Bleeding hell, love had made her weak.

His hand clasped hers loosely and she looked down at it, brow furrowed. She did not resent his touch; it was more that she felt she shouldn't need it. And yet...it calmed her, his very presence, his breathing even, calmed her.

The station drew in and a whirl of smoke smothered the carriage. Sarah adjusted her hat nervously and stepped out on to the platform, Andrew followed her obediently as she lead the way through the village, their hands remained attached. Downton Abbey loomed up over the horizon and Sarah faltered, white faced.

He bumped right into her, enticing a gasp of nerves to show. He stood behind her and brought his hands up to her shoulders gently.

Pushing her forwards.

She stumbled up the gravel path, not towards the servants entrance, but to the main doors. They were so very big and grand and forebodingly shut. She raised a trembling hand to the door bell...

"I can't do it..." Her voice came out soft, scared. Terrible.

"You can, my love"

It was like she was seeing him in slow motion. His simple warm features, soft expression, his hand on her back. She could feel his fingers tenderly supporting her though the strict confinement of her corset.

She rang to doorbell.

It seemed to take an age for the door to open, to be answered and Sarah shuffled nervously for foot to foot in agitation. Andrew stood calmly beside her, if she hadn't been so caught up with her nerves she would have noticed how very dashing he looked in his brown suit and hat.

The door opened slowly, revealing Carson.

He looked old and tired. There were tell tales dark circles under his eyes, his face didn't even register shock when he saw her. His once dominating presence simply seemed to have shrunk and his eyes flickered uncaringly between them.

"O'Brien…I wondered when we'd be seeing you…"

It was only then that she noticed the black fabric tied in a loose knot around his arm. The house was in mourning. Sarah took a shaky breath and felt Andrew draw closer to her, placing his arm protectively on her waist. Carson didn't even blink.

"I assume it is Mrs Lang now then?"

Sarah nodded dumbly.

He stood aside and let them in, he didn't even seem to care that they were entering using the main entrance. Sarah footsteps echoed loudly as her boot heels clicked against the marble floor, Andrews footsteps were heavy behind her and she took a deep shuddering breath.

"I came ter speak ter Lady Grantham"

"I'm sorry, you can't"

Sarah felt suddenly horribly faint and weak and useless. It was like all the breath had been knocked from her body. She tripped over her own feet and felt Andrew grasp her waist, steadying her, loving the familiar comforting feeling of his arms around her. Carson raised his eyebrows in confusion and opened his mouth slowly.

"You don't know?..."

"Tell us, man!" Andrews voice was louder than either of them had been anticipating, it was as if they had both been whispering, afraid of what to say.

"Lady Grantham is gravely ill….the whole house is…influenza was brought back from the front with Matthew Crawley…." Carson broke off, his voice shook terribly. It startled Sarah, to see Carson so lost and upset. This was not the annoying, over bearing butler she had left behind.

Carson seemed to slide to the floor in front of her, he just collapsed.

Sarah felt herself scream.

She ran through the house, up the stairs, alone the endless corridors…

Lady Grantham lay still in her bed, eyes wide open and unseeing.

Dead.

Sarah felt her legs give way underneath her and she stumbled to the floor, feet scrabbling for grip. Her skirts caught around her legs and she felt her chest heavy with sobs. Downstairs she could hear Andrew calling for help but there was no sound thorough the house, just an eerie silence. With difficult Sarah pulled herself to the bed and grabbed her ladyships cold hand, the skin was waxy and icy, she shook it uselessly and sobbed into the bed sheets. Eventually Sarah looked up and screamed as Cora Granthams head lolled on to onside, her dead eyes boring into Sarah's.

"I'm so sorry…" Sarah whispered fleetingly.

She ran as fast as she could away from the bedroom and into the ones along the corridor, attempting to muffle her sobbing into her sleeve.

Lord Grantham.

Dead.

Lady Edith.

Dead.

Lady Sybil.

Dead.

Sarah caught her foot on something and fell heavily to the ground. There was a dull thud as she whacked her head on the bed post and she felt terribly light-headed for a moment, the ground moving around her in a haze and she brought her hand up to her had unsteady, it came away bloody. Biting back the sweeping wave of nauseous that gripped her she turned on the floor into a sitting position and nearly threw up.

Anna lay on the floor next to her.

A trail of dry black blood ran from her ears.

The house was still all around her. Silence seemed to creep over her and made her shiver with fear. Andrew had stopped calling out and Sarah wanted him to hold her, to take her away, to tell her they could stop it.

Somehow she got downstairs and fell down next to his still figure. He was sitting next to Carson uncomfortably, heavily breathing and a horribly trail of blood pouring unstoppably from his nose. Sarah sobbed and pulled him into her arms, stroking his sweaty hair and she felt him collapse against her, his full weight bore down on her and he coughed loudly, echoing in the deadly quiet house.

She turned his face to wards hers and kissed him, weeping on his hot lips, he did not kiss her back. She pulled away and stared into his face.

Cold and waxy.

Dead.

She screamed and the whole world came crashing down around her.

Sarah sat bolt upright on the bumpy train ride. Andrew looked questioningly at her and smiled as he squeezed her hand. The landscape of the countryside sped past them. She felt him stroke her cheek softly and turned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his neck.

"What's this for?"

"Nothin'…"

Sarah replied, glad her voice was muffled as she struggled to control the tears that slipped from her eyes into the white collar of his shirt.

"You're not nervous are you?"

"Course not…"


End file.
